


Mickey Milkovich Begs For No Man

by quinn_rossi



Series: Kinktober 2018 [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Kinktober, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinn_rossi/pseuds/quinn_rossi
Summary: Kinktober - Day Six and Seven- Begging + FingeringIan's determined to push Mickey to squirm and beg. Surprisingly, it doesn't even take that much to make him do so.





	Mickey Milkovich Begs For No Man

Mickey never begged. Well, actually, he _rarely_ begged. If Mickey wanted something, Mickey would fucking take it. But it was always Ian who knew how to push Mickey, how to push him so his dick was hard, his knees were shaking, and he was just fucking _begging_ to be fucked.

They had been making out, with heavy groping, biting, and every now and then Ian would wrap a hand around Mickey’s leaking cock and stroke, but only for a few seconds, for around half an hour now, and it had clearly started to break Mickey down.

Mickey lay on his back, with Ian hovering over him, his legs wrapped around Ian’s waist, his desperately and needingly thrusting up to try and rub their cocks together.

“C-come on, Ian,” Mickey muttered. “You gonna fuck me or not?” Mickey added and kicked Ian with his foot.

“Ah, ah, kick me and I won’t,” Ian warned, a smug smirk on his face as he knew he had the power over Mickey right now.

Mickey rolled his eyes, kicked Ian again, and grumbled, “Get a fucking move on.”

Ian sighed and huffed a laugh at this adorably desperate boyfriend. He supposed Mickey had been so good so far, so he reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the lube.

Mickey sighed happily as he saw Ian grab the lube, and he unhooked his legs from behind Ian and spread them apart instead, burning his thighs just a little, but it made Ian very pleased to see Mickey spread his legs unprompted.

“You are going to beg for me,” Ian informed Mickey.

Mickey scoffed. “Sure I fucking - Mhm, oh, yeah,” he broke into a moan as Ian pushed one slicked up finger inside of him, all the way in and then half way out and back in again. So fucking good.

“Oh, you will,” Ian whispered and then grabbed one of Mickey’s thighs and moved back up Mickey’s body, bending Mickey’s leg, giving Ian perfect access to slip another finger in and make Mickey arch his back and moan loudly.

“Fuck! So good!” Mickey moaned, attempting to fuck himself on Ian’s fingers.

Ian stroked Mickey’s inner walls gently, pushing deeper and lightly passing over his prostate. Mickey jolted a little, his cock let out a dribble and he whined.

Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian, fingernails scratching into Ian’s back as he started to pick up the pace and thrust his fingers in and out, spreading them once they were inside Mickey to stretch him open and ready.

“Please, please, please,” Mickey chanted between moans.

He didn’t even realise he was saying that until Ian replied, “What do you want, baby? Use your words.”

Goddamnit, Mickey was close to fucking coming, and he wasn’t going to do it before Ian had had the chance to stick his dick inside of him.

Mickey gave in and shut his eyes as he cried, “Fuck me! Please, Ian, _please_.”

Ian was satisfied with the begging, but he knew he could push Mickey further, so he shoved a third finger inside of him.

Mickey’s body involuntarily bucked up and he yelped a little. It was starting to hurt more, but it hurt in the most delicious fucking way.

The only problem was, that Mickey just knew he was about to come.

“Ian! _Ian_ ,” he whined. “I’m gonna fuckin’ come.”

Ian wrapped his hand around the base of Mickey’s cock and gave him a dark look. “Don’t,” he warned.

Mickey squeezed his eyes shut and nodded. His whole body felt so fucking tense, and Ian’s fingers felt so fucking good, thrusting in and out of him and spreading him open, just barely brushing past his prostate.

“Ian, g-get in me,” Mickey cried, squirming underneath Ian. “Fuck me! Please, fuck me, fuck me!” he chanted.

Ian really wanted to push Mickey for more, but he knew that it might make Mickey come too early, so he took pity on his beautiful boyfriend and slipped his fingers out.

It was only a few seconds later that Ian lined himself up and swifty pushed his cock inside of Mickey’s tight heat.

“ _Ah!_ F-fuck!” Mickey stammered, instantly starting to clench and unclench around Ian’s cock as he started to fuck in and out of him.

“You look so fucking wrecked, Mickey,” Ian groaned as he thrust his hips, looking down at Mickey's sweaty, red face, and then down to his purpling, cock, making such a sticky mess of his stomach.

“ _Ian, Ian, Ian, fuck!_ ,” Mickey moaned and threw his head back as Ian bit down on his neck.

“You wanna come, baby?” Ian offered and licked up Mickey’s neck, stopping at his ear and then whispering, “You can come if you want.”

Mickey didn't need to be told twice. He arched his back and came hard between them, clenching around Ian’s cock as he did so, and covered both their chests and stomachs with the sticky, white liquid.

Ian let out a short, smug laugh, and started pounding harder into Mickey, chasing his own release.

Mickey whimpered and whined from the sensation, quickly becoming overstimulating and too much, but he loved it, in a truly possesive way, when Ian came inside of him.

“Come in me!” Mickey cried, his voice strained as his throat started to hurt. “Please, fill me with your cum, make me yours! Please,” he begged.

That pushed Ian over the edge. His usually tough ‘I-ain’t-fucking-gay’ boyfriend, suddenly so broken down and fucking _begging_. Ian came with a final thrust and a grunt, filling Mickey up like he wanted.

Ian went to pull out, but Mickey weakly clenched and grabbed Ian’s ass to hold him in his place.

“J-just a minute,” Mickey whispered and finally opened his eyes.

He looked up at those beautiful green ones, belonging to the only person in the world he thought he could trust, the only person he ever felt comfortable with, the only person he felt would ever accept him no matter what.

Mickey was glad Ian didn’t question the tears suddenly slipping down Mickey’s cheeks, instead, Ian just leant down and kissed Mickey softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaa, I know this is two days in one, but that's because I wrote two short fics for 6 and 7, but when I put them together, edited it a little, it was just much better than the other two. Sorry aaaaaa.
> 
> Hope you liked it anyway! <3


End file.
